Conventional computing devices utilize a wide variety of software packages in their everyday operations. Although presently, software distribution is primarily regulated through licensing, access codes, CD-keys, etc., such security precautions are susceptible to manipulation by unauthorized third parties. Therefore, there is a need for more secure means of authorizing software usage on particular computing devices.